Donc il râle
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: J'ai des nerfs de pierre. Oui de pierre. Je vous jure. Mathieu est pire qu'un gamin de 5 ans parfois. Vous savez quand dans ses vidéos il s'agite et qu'il bouge les bras ? Non ce n'est pas que pour l'émission. Il le fait en vrai… DANS LA VOITURE PUTAIN. Matoine. LEMON


**Bonjour, Bonsoir,**

 **Me revoilà (encore) pour un petit OS du soir.**

 **Je continue le principe des pitchs comme le fait le youtuber Ockam Razor : j'écris une histoire à partir de deux mots. Ce soir c'est ma chère et tendre Léa qui m'a fourni : voiture et bonbon.**

 **Bon. J'ai essayé de résister au lemon. J'ai pas réussi. Tant mieux pour vous ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits coléoptères !**

 **(Je le répète encore et toujours mais les vidéastes présents dans ce textes ne m'appartiennent pas.** **L'image utilisée provient de : Deviantart, TheSeryne** **)**

* * *

 **Donc il râle**

_Antoiiiiine!

_Ouiiiiiiiii !

_On arrive quaaaaaaand ?

Antoine soupire.

_Ptin Math arrête de faire cette voix…

_Ça t'excite c'est ça ? ~

_Non ça m'énerve crétin.

Antoine adore Mathieu. En fait il l'aime même et c'est réciproque. Mais il DETESTE les trajets en voiture avec lui.

Mathieu n'a absolument aucune patience. C'est insupportable. Il passe tout le trajet à s'agiter.

D'abord il ne trouve pas de position confortable. Donc il râle

Ensuite il trouve que le paysage est moche. Donc il râle

Puis il a envie de pisser. Donc il râle.

Puis il s'ennuie et il met la radio. Mais là c'est moi qui râle parce que Nostalgie C'EST CHIANT PUTAIN.

Et vu que j'en ai marre je lui laisse le volant à la prochaine aire d'autoroute parce qu'il a teeeeeellement demandé d'aller pisser que c'en est épuisant. Parce que monsieur Sommet a une petite vessie voyez-vous.

Connasse. Je parlais à la vessie.

Donc on s'arrête dès que monsieur le veut.

Oui je suis faible.

Et oui je vous emmerde. (Imaginez cette phrase avec la voix de Linksthesun)

Donc je lui passe le volant.

Puis il râle parce qu'il y a du monde sur l'autoroute.

Et il souffle parce que le mec devant vient de lui faire une queue de poisson.

Il tape le (pauvre) volant quand il se retrouve bloqué à 80 km/h derrière un camion, ou une voiture en conduite accompagnée.

Mais je crois que le summum c'est lorsqu'on croise quelqu'un qui roule à 110 sur la voie de gauche au lieu de 130. Là je sens sa colère se répandre dans l'habitacle parce qu'il ne veut pas doubler par la droite ET PUIS QUE DE TOUTE FACON Y A UN PUTAIN DE CAMION DONC CA FAIT CHIER.

Oui.

Oui je suis un saint.

Puis il en a marre donc je reprends le volant.

Donc on s'arrêt. Et après il s'étonne qu'on mette 6h à faire Lyon – Marseille.

Mais à ce moment-là il commence à critiquer ma conduite. Et là… ET LA… JE NE SUPPORTE PAS.

Ma patience a des limites.

 __Tu colles trop devant_

 __Pourquoi t'as pas doublé avant ?_

 __T'as pas mis ton clignotant._

 __Pourquoi t'as freiné là ? Il suffisait de lever le pied !_

Je suis un saint.

Je suis un putain de saint. (Y a pas une sorte d'oxymore dans cette phrase ? Mais je divague – vague)

Ensuite il a faim. Donc il râle.

Je lui conseille donc d'attraper le sac de bouffe sur la banquette arrière, d'où il sort un paquet de bonbons qu'il boulotte consciencieusement, un par un.

De temps en temps il m'en glisse un dans la bouche.

Ça c'est cool. Il ne peut pas manger et parler en même temps. Mathieu n'est pas multitâche. ( _Attention. Alerte remarque sexiste de niveau 7, ceci n'est pas un exercice, je répète ceci n'est pas un exercice_ ). Il n'est pas non plus la « femme » du couple en fait. (Comme si il devait y avoir une femme dans un couple d'hommes, parce que voyez-vous les femmes c'est essentiel ! Que feraient les hommes sans les femmes hein ? JE VOUS HAIS SI FORT vous qui pensez ça parfois. Mais bon. J'ai des nerfs de pierre donc je me tais. Et je souris. Sois belle et tais-toi. C'est ça non la phrase ?)

Donc puisque Mathieu ne parle pas en même temps qu'il mange ces petites choses qui lui bousillent la santé, j'ai un peu de répit. Merci Haribo ! (Ceci n'est pas un placement produit)

Mais ce n'est pas fini ! Il s'en passe des choses en 6h…

Ensuite il pleut, et il ne peut plus regarder le paysage. Donc sa vie est nulle. Mais puisque le paysage est moche à cause du capitalisme et tout et tout… Ben c'est pas grave de pas voir le paysage. Mais allez savoir pourquoi sa vie est nulle quand même.

DONC IL RALE !

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Mais ne vous méprenez pas. Je boue à l'intérieur. Mais je ne dis rien.

J'ai des nerfs de pierre. Oui de pierre. Je vous jure. Mathieu est pire qu'un gamin de 5 ans parfois. Vous savez quand dans ses vidéos il s'agite et qu'il bouge les bras ? Non ce n'est pas pour l'émission. Il le fait en vrai… DANS LA VOITURE PUTAIN.

Dieu sait comme je dois l'aimer pour passer outre ces moments.

Mais je disgraisse – graisse. (Ce comique de répétition va devenir lassant à la longue)

Là on est sur l'A7. La route du soleil comme l'appelle notre cher David Pujadas de France 2. Ou alors tout le monde l'appelle comme ça. J'en sais rien en fait. Mais je sais que j'ai découvert cette expression de sa bouche. Il y a fort longtemps. Oui à l'époque où je regardais encore la télé. Ca date bordel… Ça doit bien être un de nos principaux points commun avec Mathieu. Notre désintérêt total pour la télé. Oui alors c'est un dégoût. Ou alors les deux…

Mais… Attendez. Si j'ai réussi à faire ce monologue intérieur sans avoir été coupé par ma petite tête blonde (Oui il n'est pas blond mais « tête châtaine » c'était moche donc merde hein !), c'est que… Il dort ?!

Ah non.

En fait il me fixe avec un regard.

Oh mon Dieu je connais ce regard. C'est son regard lubrique en mode Patron.

(Si vous voulez savoir, OUI nous avons déjà fait l'amour avec lui déguisé en Patron. C'est bon vous êtes contentes ? _Et hop, une question de moins en convention_.)

C'est à ce moment normalement qu'il me demande de s'arrêter pour qu'on trouve un petit coin reculé dans l'air d'autoroute pour faire notre affaire sur la banquette arrière. Mais là… Le trafic est assez dense et il va certainement y avoir un bouchon bientôt donc je n'ai absolument pas envie de m'arrêter. D'ailleurs il ne me le demande pas. Il se contente de me fixer avec son regard lubrique.

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore inventer ?

Puisqu'il ne tente rien nous continuons le trajet en faisant durer ce silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que le flot de voiture ralentisse et que…

Ah non tiens. Aucune remarque désagréable au possible.

Je tourne la tête vers Mathieu qui arbore toujours son sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?

En quelques kilomètres nous sommes totalement à l'arrêt.

Toujours aucune remarque ? Mathieu serait-il malade ?

Lorsque je tourne la tête, au lieu de voir un petit homme endormi je tombe à nouveau sur ce regard. Lorsqu'il appuie sur le bouton pour remonter les vitres teintées, je crois comprendre le plan.

Je le vois s'installer sur son siège, et glisser sa main dans mon pantalon…

Non. Il n'osera pas…

1er commandement : Ne jamais dire « jamais » avec Mathieu Sommet. (De mieux en mieux je profane maintenant...)

Quelques minutes plus tard il a les jambes écartées avec une main se pinçant un téton et une autre perdue dans son pantalon.

Je déglutis.

Il a les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et il rejette la tête en arrière. Il a la bouche entre-ouverte.

Bordel ses lèvres. Comme je rêve de me jeter dessus… Il fait exprès, il sait que cette position me rend dingue.

Puis je vois du coin de l'œil sa main droite qui s'occupait de son téton rejoindre la gauche dans le pantalon mais elle descend plus bas jusqu'à son… Non… Arrête de pousser ce petit cri je t'en pris… Je vais salir mon fut' juste à t'entendre…

Il bloque sa main et commence à s'empaler sur ses doigts tout en continuant de produire ce petit cri divain… (Et hop deuxième sacrilège en moins d'une minute! Ça c'est de l'efficacité!)

Je crispe mes mains sur le volant.

Bordel.

Puis progressivement il arrête son activité et se rapproche de moi.

Je frémis.

Mathieu commence à me mordiller l'oreille.

Je continue de fixer la voiture juste devant nous.

Je sens sa langue humide qui quitte le lobe de mon oreille pour chatouiller mon cou et y déposer une nuée de baisers papillons. Sa merveilleuse bouche continue ensuite sa descente jusqu'à ma clavicule qu'il entreprend de lécher sur toute sa longueur : du sternum jusqu'à l'épaule.

La voiture de devant n'a toujours pas avancé.

Ensuite il continue sa lente descente après avoir soulevé mon t-shirt et ma ceinture. Il fait jouer ses dents sur mon torse en attrapant un téton entre ses lèvres.

Il l'aspire d'abord entre ses dents avec un bruit de succion immonde. Mais tellement bandant. Puis il le pince avec ses incisives et avant d'y applique le plat de sa langue pour apaiser la brûlure (et ainsi allumer mon entrejambe !)

_Mathieu rattache toi c'est dangereux…

Puis je vois du coin de l'œil sa tête sortir de mon champ de vision pour rejoindre mon nombril et y glisser sa langue. Il s'amuse à y faire quelques vas et viens. Bordel comme ça m'excite quand il fait ça aussi.

_J'ai tellement envie que tu me prennes là maintenant, siffle-t-il entre ses dents

Il continue de suivre la ligne de poils qui se rapproche de… Oh non il remonte et viens me mordre violemment le cou.

_Arrête de me frustrer !

_Ne dis pas de bêtises mon chou, tu jouis plus fort quand je t'ai bien fait attendre…

Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer mais je garde les yeux grands ouverts pour continuer à conduire dans le bouchon.

_Tu rêves de te positionner, ton gland juste contre mon anus et de jouer avec les muscles de mon entrée…

J'embraye, je passe la première et j'accélère doucement pour me rapprocher de la petite clio rouge juste devant nous. (Ceci n'est toujours pas un placement produit)

Il pose sa main sur la mienne encore présente sur le levier de vitesse. Je devine tout le sous-entendu à travers ce geste. Comment fait-il pour que le moindre de ses gestes soit si excitant…

_J'aime quand tu prends le contrôle mon chéri … ~

Entre temps monsieur a recommencé son petit manège et maintenant je suis tout tremblant.

_J'ai envie que tu t'enfonces en moi d'un seul coup de rein…

Il se décide enfin à caresser mon entrejambe par-dessus mon short et il guette ma réaction. Je lâche un long soupir mais je ne gémis pas. Non. Je ne dois pas gémir sinon il gagne.

Il prend le temps de défaire le bouton du vêtement et descend doucement la fermeture éclair.

Ce bruit caractéristique suffit à m'électriser encore d'avantage.

Puis sa main passe sous le tissu. Non. Sous les deux tissus et vient caresser directement… Bordel…

J'accélère.

Il s'amuse à me caresser du plat de la main sur toute ma longueur.

Je me mors la lèvre.

Puis il sort enfin mon sexe de son étau brûlant et entame de lents vas et viens entre son pouce et son majeur.

Je ralentis.

Deuxième bouton qui saute. Deuxième fermeture éclair.

Je devine qu'il recommence à se caresser avec sa main restante.

Sa main descend pour caresser mes bourses puis elle s'aventure plus bas. Je laisse un petit couinement m'échapper lorsque je sens son majeur venir caresser mon méat.

A ce moment son autre main a quitté son entre jambe pour caresser mon sexe désormais un peu abandonné.

Stimulé par devant et par derrière, je suis bien heureux que Mathieu ai choisi le moment où on est complètement à l'arrêt.

Je commence à pousser des gémissements de plus en plus audibles quand son majeur commence à me pénétrer.

Il essaye de faire quelques vas en viens mais il n'y parvient pas à cause de la position dans laquelle nous sommes, il décide donc de faire des mouvements ciseaux

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me concentrer sur la route tant les caresses de Mathieu sont divines.

En plus il soupire contre mon oreille. Et entre deux respirations, il continue ses paroles oh combien excitantes.

Mathieu est tellement obscène. Il est un parfait mélange entre une petite bouille d'ange et un vilain garçon.

(Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire entre son regard presque noir quand il me prend violemment, sa voix brisée quand c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui, ou encore sa façon de se cambrer…)

Pédale de gauche, Vitesse, pédale de droite.

Je lutte.

Puis ses lèvres, qui me mordaient l'épaule, viennent délicieusement entourer mon gland.

Faute de pouvoir fermer les yeux, je pousse un long gémissement.

Monsieur Sommet est actuellement en train de produire un énième bruit de succion entre caressant ma couronne de ses lèvres habiles.

Ce bruit de succion… Il SAIT que ça me rend fou. Il sait qu'à ce moment je rêve de me jeter sur lui. Si nous n'étions pas coincés dans les bouchons je me serais déjà garé pour aller au fond des choses si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Mais il SAIT que je ne peux pas et il CONTINUE pour me faire attendre un état d'excitation…

J'accélère.

Mathieu Sommet je vous hais tellement.

Je ralentis.

Foutu bouchon.

Mais tout à coup, alors que je pensais qu'il était en train de se retirer pour venir m'embrasser, il décide de me surprendre et prend mon sexe entier dans sa bouche.

Je retiens un petit cri tant la sensation est électrisante.

Il fait glisser sa langue contre mon sexe et joue avec sa gorge mon stimuler mon gland.

C'est juste parfait.

La douce chaleur caractéristique commence à monter dans mon bas ventre tandis que deux doigts se sont introduits dans mon anus et caressent doucement la paroi les séparant de ma boule de nerfs.

Je la sens monter tandis que mon corps s'anime peu à peu de tremblements.

On est de nouveau à l'arrêt.

La main de Mathieu a quitté mon anus pour venir caresser sa propre virilité abandonné depuis tout à l'heure.

Je le vois calquer son rythme de langue sur celui de sa main.

Je sens l'orgasme monter en moi puis exploser brusquement suite aux petits gémissements plaintifs de Mathieu étouffé par ma virilité dans sa bouche.

Mathieu recrache ma semence dans un petit mouchoir et achève de se masturber sur le siège passager. Il se libère quelques secondes après dans un long gémissement.

/

Quelques minutes après son orgasme, le calme revient peu à peu dans la voiture. D'ailleurs on semble sorti du bouchon.

Je recommence à rouler à une vitesse acceptable et savoure ce silence que j'aime tant. En effet Mathieu s'est endormi cette fois.

Je ne me fais pas d'illusion ça ne durera pas longtemps, vingt minutes si j'ai de la chance.

Mais c'est toujours ça de pris

(En fait il râle pas quand on baise ni quand il dort, ni quand il mange des bonbons.)

Avec un peu de chance on aura quitté l'A7 avant la nuit... Ou pas.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus !**

 **J'en profite pour remercier ceux qui prennent quelques minutes pour laisser une petite review et pour inciter les autres à le faire.**

 **N'oubliez pas, c'est le seul salaire possible ici ;)**

 **Pleins de bisous (parce que le lemon on adore ça!)**


End file.
